Norrisville High Assault
by StephenAlexis
Summary: A group of mercenaries invaded Norrisville High,holding everyone in captive. Now five unlikely heroes must stand to save their school and everyone in it. Post-season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!This is my first RC9GN fanfic,and i'm so honkin' excited about this! Anyways,you can also check out my other fanfic,** ** _Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission_** **!Hope you'll enjoy this awesome treat!**

 **Note:** ** _This is based on the film,White House Down,starring Channing Tatum and Jamie Foxx._**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own Randy,only the story based on the film._**

Chapter 1:It all starts like any ordinary day...

Another fine Monday morning in Norrisville,as everyone were busy doing their thing,not worrying about any monsters wrecking the see,Norrisville wasn't your average city,as it was been often attacked by monsters and robots.

Protecting the city against these threats is the "Norrisville Ninja",or simply "the Ninja",a mysterious 800-year ninja armed with mystic powers,various arsenals,and a mystic book called the NinjaNomicon.

What everyone don't know about the Ninja is that a new Ninja has to be chosen every four ,that Ninja is Randall Cunningham.

Randall,or "Randy" as everyone called him,is your everyday guy who loves playing video-games and tries to looking cool in front of ,his life sometimes don't go the way he expects,and of course,being a Ninja,he **can't** tell anyone about his Ninja secrets...except his best friend and next-door neighbour,Howard Weinerman.

However,an event is fated to happen,that will change the lives of his,and the four other teens closes to him.

This is where the story starts.

 **[16 hours before the breach]**

?: (using puppy-dog eyes) _"Cunningham,please forgive me for soaking your study sheet"_

?: _"Howard,would you stop that?That trick was getting old"_

Howard: _"I know you are studying hard for our final exams tomorrow,Randy,but i swear for cheese sake,i didn't mean it!"_

Randy: _"Seriously,buddy!You spend most of yesterday playing Grave Puncher rather than studying for the test"_

Howard: _"Actually,Cunningham,i promised my parents to get an A on the exams tomorrow"_

Randy: _"So?"_

Howard: _"Meaning that i'm grounded from gaming"_

Randy: _"What'cha gonna do?"_

Howard: _"Studying for the test,and get back at my gaming thing back"_

Randy: (nudging Howard with his shoulder) _"That's the spirit,Howard!"_

Howard: _"Hey,no hitting!"_

It's been a month since the Sorcerer was defeated,Randy felt his days are numbered,since there is no more enemies for him to fight,meaning that his job as the Ninja will be over ,he is certain that it won't end soon,or certain that it will not end.

The purple-haired teen had finished getting his books from the locker when his eyes meet the eyes of the sweetly innocent girl in NHS:Theresa Fowler.

Instead of wearing her usual club uniform,the girl is wearing a long navy blue dress,blue hooded tank top,and a pair of purple converse purple-haired teens blushed.

Recently,she disbanded the Baton Twirling Club,mainly because this affects her social status in the also planning to join the Cheerleading Club in the 10th grade and put her talents in good use.

Randy: _"Oh,Theresa,you're ready for the test tomorrow?"_

Theresa: _"Like i ever be!I heard that there are some guys who will observe us tomorrow"_

Howard: (laughing jokely) _"Who in S'ward Smith would ever do?McFist?"_

Randy: _"Howard!Stop making fun of gives my goosebumps"_

Theresa: _"It's not something bad is going to happen,isnt it?"_

Meanwhile...

In the center of Norrisville,lies a pyramid-like structure eeriely stands in its glory and is the building of the McFist by the McFist family,they provide inovations to everyone in Norrisville,from gadgets to condiments,to fashion to simple appliances.

Nobody knows is that McFist Industries is a mere front for its current inheriter,Hannibal see,after he make deals with the Sorcerer for a superpower (unspecific as of yet) ,he is been challenged with destroying the Ninja in order to free the Sorcerer and get his wish.

However,a month ago,the Ninja defeated the Sorcerer ,crushing McFist's wish of have a power. Despite this,he's still out to get the Ninja for the sole purpose of getting his hands on the NinjaNomicon.

But in the meantime,he was doing what he does best:running his company,with the help of his trusted inventor,Wilheim Viceroy III.

Right now,the left side of the building (which is not,but it's still there) has a massive hole blasted in it,presumingly the size of a huge rocket,and the robot-apes are busy cleaning the this is McFist's company and property,he is not in a good mood.

McFist: (turning on the intercom) _"Viceroy,get in here!"_

(Viceroy enters the room through the elevator)

Viceroy: _"Yes,McFist?"_

McFist: _"Did you upgrade_ _ **our**_ _security system?"_

Viceroy: _"Yes"_

McFist: _"Then how do you explain this?!"_

McFist then show Viceroy the footage from last video shows a group of at least seven masked men entering the gates with no deduced that it was done by hacking,but the scientist ensures that the security is designed to be "100% Hack Proof",yet he's still confused as to how can a Level 9 Security be video then skips a bit,now showing the masked men at the side of the of the men was holding a medium-sized rocket launcher was fired at the wall,creating an implosion that sucks any matter close to it,before exploding in a huge burst of shockwave that knocks back the masked men a little.

The intruders then take out all possible security (even the robo-apes who are in charge of night duty) before going to the building's weaponry men took every piece of weaponry they can find and put them in their transport truck,before one of the men shoot the camera,thus the video ends there.

Viceroy: _"I've never seen that kind of device before"_

McFist: _"Now that explains that huge hole in the building"_

Viceroy: _"Matter distabilization,gravitational feedback,those kind of concepts are entirely scientist can ever create that device without the noneobtainium!"_

McFist: _"Viceroy,you're the scientist,can you at least find out who did this,'cuz we need those to destroy the Ninja!"_

(An E-Mail arrived on McFist's computer;the e-mail's sender is unknown,but it has a subject "Read This,Hannibal McFist!")

Viceroy: _"McFist,message!"_ (pointing at the e-mail)

McFist: _"WHAT?!No sender!?_ "

Viceroy: (sigh) _"Just open it"_

McFist opened the e-mail,and for the first time,he then took a look on the e-mail,and horified at the contents:

 _"Hannibal McFist,_

 _I see that you have read this right biggie.I stole your precious weaponry,just for fun._

 _I just want to play a little game with game is simple:you will hand to me the following items within 12 day,starting tomorrow._

 _Don't worry much,i'll give ya a clue:the riches of the most greediest man,the most precious gem a man could ever get,and a book from the one you hate the most._

 _If you dishonored the rules,or told this to the police,you know what will happen to millions of lives you sworn to watch!_

 _I will be watching you!"_

Viceroy: _"It's not that serious,isn't it?"_

McFist: (still horified) _"We better warn the Ninja!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Start of the Siege**

 **[4 hours before the breach]**

A large black cargo truck have just parked at the backside of Norrisville High School,waiting,watching,observing every movement of the students attending the campus.

?: _"87% of the school population are present,but we're almost there._

?: _"Excellent!We'll just wait until McFist gets what we want!"_

?: _"Sir,everyone is in the school,waiting for a command"_

?: _"Keep your eyes open for anything unusual..."_

?: _"Sir,yes,Sir!"_

?: _"and one more thing,keep your eyes on the Ninja!"_

* * *

 **[3 hours and 46 minutes before the breach]**

Randy starts to get wasn't because of the current atmosphere of the campus,but because of the final exams of the school is also worried about Howard,too!

If he failed to get at least an A,he have to repeat 9th grade again,never to hang out with him in Heidi,the school's top student and Howard's sister,is worried about her brother's wellbeing so much,that she managed to convince the purple-haired boy to help him passed the test (much to Randy's approval).

Now all they need to do is to do some last-minute studying. 'At least nothing particular will happen',he thought before proceeding to studying Science.

 **[2 hours and 15 minutes before the breach]**

Mrs. Driscoll: _"...and now,someone's going to watch over the whole test,to ensure no cheating will occur unlike the last time"_

(Somewhere in a different room,Bash Johnson sneezed)

Mrs. Driscoll: _"I would you to introduce to you,your supervisor"_

A tall man entered the room,eyeing on every student as if he was like a snake,waiting for a time to dressed in his black suit and grey tie,he has black hair,with the portion of it covers his left half of his face,and scary-looking gold eyes.

The man continues to watch the students with prying Flute Girl find this a little creepy,but needless to say,Randy is able to keep a straight man then went to the front of the room to introduce himself,as Mrs. Driscoll exits.

?: (in a somewhat mystified voice) _"I will be your supervisor for today's exam.I am Gregorio Dela Dios,and i want you to respect me as much as you respect your teacher"_

Randy: (mentally) _"Like we can!"_

Gregorio: _"Now please hand over your gadgets,notebooks,textbooks,and anything that you may use to cheat in the test"_

Students: (silently) _"So wonk"_

Most of the students moaned as they hand over their give to Gregorio all of the textbooks (except for the Ninja Mask and the NinjaNomicon,which are hidden perfectly in Randy's dark green hooded jacket in case he needs it),while Howard grudgingly hand over his bag,which is full of and the others then facepalm at the sight.

Gregorio: _"Okay,any excuse before start the exams?"_

It's just then that the NinjaNomicon starts buzzing like crazy,giving the purple-haired boy a chance to...

Randy: _"I need!To use!The bathroom!"_

Gregorio: _"Make it quick!"_

* * *

Randy immediately ran out of the room to get to the bathroom,but he happens to bumped into another looked up to see a large muscular brute in front of him,and he paled,quickly apologizes,and starts running brute in question,just stands there,confused,before walking down the hallway,carrying a large black metallic suitcase.

 **[1 hour and 59 minute before the breach]**

Randy goes to one of the stalls and pull out the NinjaNomicon is an 800-year-old book of knowledge,given to any new book,despite inanimate,is actually sentient,capable of providing the Ninja some useful advice (in the form of a riddled verse) and ,when the current Ninja,or any other person,opened its contents,they'll enter a sort of a trance while their consciousness went into the book.

Randy: _"Okay,Nomicon!What do you want this time?"_

The boy then open the book,and a light glows in its page,instantly putting Randy into a (drooling) trance state.

Randy now finds himself inside the Nomicon,successfully "shloomp" himself was standing in a dojo,not a single object was in sight,except for the figure in front of him.

It was the First Ninja.

Randy (and Howard in general) meet the First Ninja when the boys accidentally went back in time using McFist's new time machine (which McFist was intented to use to go back to the time before his favorite cereal get removed from the market).Although he refuses to help put the Sorceror back into his hole,he was actually very honorable after seeing Randy taking the risk in sealing the ancient then,he became the pillar for Randy to lean on when he's in distress.

First Ninja: _"Ninja,welcome back!"_

Randy: _"_ _ **First**_ _,what's the juice?"_

First Ninja: (showing clips of his final battle against the Sorceror) _"Well done in your battle against the Sorceror!"_

Randy: (laughing sheepishly) _"Wow!Thanks for the compliment"_

First Ninja: (clearing his throat) _"Anyway,do you know why you are called?"_

Randy: _"Um...because i wanted to...give me hints?"_

First Ninja: "As you see,Ninja,the reason i create the Ninja Mask and the NinjaNomicon is that i need to get the upper hand against the Sorceror,and protect since my body is now failling to keep up,the only solution that i can do is to seal the Sorceror in his hole"

Randy: "Oh,so that's why you..."

First Ninja: "Yes,i decided to pass on the Ninja Mask and the Nomicon to someone of undeniable bravery and pure of goes the way i planned...until that person messed things up!"

Randy: _"You mean Mac Antfee,that fat jerkass shoob?"_

First Ninja: _"He made an irrational act,so i have to strip him of his of this,i have to take drastic measure,by choosing a new Ninja every four years"_

Randy: _"So why exactly do you call me here?"_

First Ninja: _"Because you,Randall Cunningham,defeated the Sorceror in the final battle at the school campus,the legacy of fighting the Sorceror has ended"_

Randy: _"Which means...?"_

First Ninja: _"You will now create a new legacy for yourself,and be the Ninja for as long as you like,until you can pass it down to your childrens and grandchildrens"_

Randy: (squeels with joy and hugs the First Ninja) _"Thank you,First!Thank you,Nomicon!I'll promise i'll work hard for my duty as the Norrisville Ninja!"_ (finally let go of the First Ninja)

First Ninja: _"Just don't overdo yourself!"_ (beat) _"Oh,and here's your lesson!Good luck,Ninja!"_

The prime Ninja disappeared in a cloud of red smoke,leaving behind a bunch of letters that flies into the air and rearranged itself,reveiling a lesson:

 _"On this day,an unprecedented event is fated to happen,bringing together five individuals,to stop the chaos"_

The dojo suddenly breaks beneath Randy's feet,instantly snapping back to reality.

* * *

Randy: _"Great!Just how long do i was in the Nomicon?"_

He then checked his McWatch,and paled.

He was in the Nomicon for two hours and 32 minutes,and he totally forgot about the then ran out of the cubicle,only to be greeted with screams and explosions.

Randy: _"What the freakin' juice just happen?!"_

Before he could comprehend the situation,Randy was being pulled on his hoodie by Heidi.

Heidi: _"I'm sorry,Cunningham,but we have to hide!"_

Randy: _"Huh?Why?From what?!"_

Heidi: _"We have been breached!"_

* * *

 ** _It looks like it's started,but actually do you know HOW this happen?_**

 ** _You will find out in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**StephenAlexis is back in the game!**

 **The chaos is about to start here,but before we proceed,i would like thank _felipe666_ and _Guest X_ for the reviews!That makes me happy!**

 **I may not regularly update this RC9GN fanfic,but i'll try to do it as much as i can!**

 **Also,you can check out my other fanfic,Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission here:** **s/11505985/1/Gaist-Crusher-Nexus-Mission**

 **Anyways,enjoy this new chapter!**

 ** _Disclaimer:I don't own RC9GN!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Prelude to the Breach**

 **[59 minutes before the breach]**

 _'Cunningham,where are you?'_ ,Howard thought as he stare at the doorway,waiting for his best friend's 's been half an hour after he excused himself to use the bathroom,and Randy hasn't arrive yet.

Theresa looks extremely worried about Randy,too!She wished she could text him,but she have to give her phone to Mr. Gregorio.

 **#SoWonk**

She felt so helpless when things goes for the worst,but she decides to feel more positive for herself,let alone turns her into a monster.

Fortunately,Randy gives away limited copies of _"How to Survive Monster and Robot Attacks,and other stuff!:Guide for Norrisville High Students"_ (written by the mysterious author under the pen name " _BrucestNinja9_ ",but Randy give it away for some reason,assuming that he knows the author),and finds it very handy,especially during the Ninja's final battle against Evil Julian and the Sorceror (yet she was puzzled about the fact the Ninja never told them about the Sorceror trapped under the school,but luckily,it was actually explained in the guide).

Theresa could only sighs at this predicament as she takes out her pen and paper and starts preparing for the big test.

* * *

 **[2 minutes before the breach]**

 _Gregorio: "Class,we're about to start the test,but before that,make sure you have your pencils and papers ready"_

The supervivor then pass the student the questionaires,eyeing them with his golden Stevens went silent after the supervisor give him a stare.

This causes Howard to suspects that something wrong.

First,Randy hasn't returned,and now the teacher seems to be guarding them with such hard to some movies he and Randy watched in their movie nights,what a character has strange-colored eyes,it might means that particular character might be an antagonist.

 **[10 seconds before the breach]**

 _'It's not like Sir Gregorio is a bad guy or something'_ ,the orange-haired boy thought,hoping his theory is totally unreal,before he quickly answers the first seven questions.

Suddenly,the entire school is been rocked by a huge explosion,just as he was about to fill in the answer for the ninth question.

All the students hide under their desk,thinking it was an earthquake,but Howard knows this wasn't an earthquake,yet he cowers under his desk to avoid unwanted can clearly see the smoke come from the south side of the school's main more is that Mr. Gregorio just standing there like it's no big deal.

Theresa appears to have panicked when the explosion was heard,but she is more focuses on the supervisor's actions,as well as Howard' ,she remembered the guidebook's Rule #36:"Remain as calm as possible to avoid unnecessary attention",as panicking would only make things the only possible thing she can do is to stay calm,but it was impossible for her to do so because Bucky was shaking with his triangle ringing,which fittingly violates Rule #36's footnote:"This may,or may not,apply in situation where any kind of noises can give enemies your location"

'Oh crap!',the former baton-twirler mentally gasped,'You could have get us in trouble!'

Meanwhile,Howard was still has his eyes on Mr. Gregorio when feels a slap on his right was Debbie Kang,Theresa's best friend,and she too was very startled by the blast.

 _Debbie: (whispers)"I don't trust the was seems to be passing it off like it's nothing"_

 _Howard: (whispers)"What makes you think?"_

 _Debbie: (whispers)"Judge from how his eyes move moments ago,it remains unchanged until now.I think he might hidding something"_

 _Howard: (whispers)"Perhap,and he was talking to the phone now!"_

And he was correct,but he was speaking to someone he was a good few feet away from the supervisor,the ginger-haired boy can at least tell from his conversation with the caller that Mr. Gregorio is up to no good.

?: "Gregorio,is our hostages all in their room?"

Gregorio: " of the students,presumingly the one named Randall Cunningham,was in the comfort room,so to speak"

?: "My troop will take care of this little problem"

Gregorio: "Just make sure you don't hurt the kid!"

?: "Don't worry about a thing!(the phone hang up)

Theresa took a one look at the supervisor,who put the phone back to his pocket with a frown,and now she is even more worried about Randy,too. Mr. Gregorio is now sitting in his chair,ready to tell former baton-twirler could only thought of something else, _'Something is definitely not right about this'_.

Gregorio: "Class,an unknown assailant have informed me with the current school appears to be breached by a group of mercenaries,and it appears to have apprehended most of the staff further info are reveiled,but it seems that these terrorist are holding us as hostages!"

Hearing those words,the students starts to panic,simply afraid of the cruel fate worse than their current ,on the other hand,tries to piece together the meaning of the entire situation.

 _Why these terrorists breached the school building and taking everyone hostage?_

 _What are their reasons of doing so?_

 _And most importantly,where the freakin' juice is Cunningham!?_

All of the sudden,the door breaks open with such sheer force,reducing it into small wood masked men entered the room with their weapons locked,threatening the teens present,while Mr. Gregorio backs away.

The first has a bulky build holding a black AK-47 rifle,and appears to have what Howard perceives as a large clamp-shelled second one holds a triple-barreled shotgun,with words inscribed "Dollar Wolves".The third one,presumingly their leader,has a large futuristic rifle,brimming with a familiar green of whom are looking menacing to the eyes of the poor students,and even Debbie looks uneasy about.

 _Terrorist #1: "Students of this class,put your hands over your heads and follow us to the Cafeteria!Otherwise,you brats are so in big trouble!"_

 _Terrorist #2: "Don't you do anything stupid!No one gets hurt!"_

Fearing for their lives (and reluctantly have to follow),the entire class,including Mr. Gregorio,exits their classroom in an orderly fashion,arms over their head,and being carefully watched by the Bucky ends getting dragged by his collar,almost choking him to death,and soon enough,the other students came into view and gather with them,with their captives watching,before proceeding to the Cafeteria.

 _'Stupid terrorists!Why do I have to deserve this,Cunningham!?'_ ,Howard internally screams,feeling that he gets that punishment for slacking off,but for a moment,he suddenly put two and two together when he said **JUST** time,he was so sure of the terrorist's true intention that he almost gasped.

 _Howard: (silently)"This guys don't about anything!They just only kill people for no reason at!"_

And so,the ginger-haired boy begins to mentally analyzes his surrounding and quickly come up with a perfect escape plan,unaware that Theresa was now making herself one as well,though this might require a bit of luck!

 _'Randy,please be safe!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up,Fanjas! StephenAlexis here with the new chapter! Long story short:i have writer's block!**

 **Anyways,the new chapter is here,and this time,this contains action-packed scenes (okay,maybe you can't see it,but still)!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own RC9GN!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:The Fateful Meeting**

Randy and Heidi are still evading the terrorists that are chasing them,and now hiding in the Janitor Supply Room,trying to process the current situation the campus have gotten into.

 _Randy: "I kinda noticed it the moment the new supervisor showed up"_

 _Heidi: "Tell me,who is this supervisor?"_

 _Randy: "Some smart suited guy named Gregorio Dela Dios..."_

 _Heidi: "Wait! I think i saw someone like him in the news feed"_

The ginger-haired girl then take out her McFistPad and ran a quick search about the supervisor. Much to her shock,the results shows an unsettling truth.

 _Heidi: "Randy,Gregorio Dela Dios is NOT a school supervisor. He's actually a highest-ranked lieutenant belonging to a private military firm. Recent news states that he went rogue for unknown reasons,but my guess might be killing off a superior officer"_

 _Randy: "So you mean that there's a mercenary running amok in OUR school!?"_

 _Heidi: "Yes!"_

 _Randy: "Oh no! Howard!"_

 _Heidi: "Don't tell me my brother is been captured by that madman?!"_

 _Randy: "Yes,not to mention that i bumped into some brute in the hallway earlier"_

 _Heidi: "Where were you at that time?"_

 _Randy: "I was...at the bathroom...but i suddenly passed out by the time i arrived there"_

Just then,a voice was heard,appears to be very urgent and somehow getting closer to their location. Understandably,the purple-haired boy freaks out as he grabs the girl's collar in fear.

 _Randy: (silently)"Turn off your McFistPad! I think they know our location"_

The ginger-haired teen turn off the device just as a group of terrorists,five of them to be precise,was about to pass by the room. After a good few minutes,one of the terrorist begin to wonder if they are other people hiding somewhere in the school,so he turns around to turn the doorknob of the Janitor Room and opens it.

Without warning,Randy springs out of the room and swiftly delivers a flying kick in the chin,then uses said terrorist as a springboard and launches himself toward another one. He immediately uses the momentum of the launch to tackle the enemy and throw it at the nearby terrorist,who was about to drag Heidi out of the room,instantly knocking them out.

One of the remaining enemy then pull out his knife,threatening the two teens,but the purple-haired boy just disarmed him by kicking the knife off his hand,startled the terrorist,before using this moment to finish it off with a punch in the face.

The gossiper's jaw dropped at the such feat Randy have done. She has no words to explain this,but this end up saving their lives,in one way or another. The last remaining terrorist was wide-eyed,but he was focused on grabbing the girl to use as a leverage against the boy. Unfortunately,Heidi already saw this coming,so she grab the fire extinguisher from the shelf and smack the enemy in the face,knocking his lights out.

 _Randy: (panting)"Nice hit you got there,Heidi!"_

 _Heidi: "Did you just knocked out four armed terrorists by yourself? Where did you get to learn that?"_

 _Randy: "I learned that from watching the Ninja in his battles,but i've put my own good touch on it"_

 _Heidi: "Seriously,you surely have some guts for kick those guys in the face"_

 _Randy: "Um,we supposed to run out of here! I think they got some back-up!"_

The teens bolted away just as the terrorist's reinforcements arrived,hoping that they can find somewhere safe. Randy didn't lose his pace as he starts to worry about Howard and Theresa back at the room.

What if they were captured and tortured by the terrorists?

A pang of guilt ran through his system,making him want to cry,but suddenly,he and Heidi bumped onto someone else.

 _?: "Hey,watch your step there!"_

It takes a moment to stir as the purple-haired boy and the ginger-haired gossiper comes face-to-face with...

 _Randy and Heidi: (in unison)"Julian!?"_

The two teen are surprised and confused at the same time as the goth teen pat off the dust from his pants. Julian is among one of the most unpopular students in Norrisville High due to not only his unusual hobby,but also his creepy sense of style.

Despite this,he is actually a pretty nice kid once you get to know him,which he learned the hard way when he gets stanked by the Sorceror months ago. After being rescued from the Land of the Shadows and witness the final battle between the Ninja and the Sorceror,he reunites with Evil Julian,the evil version of himself created by his contact with one of the Sorceror's Chaos Pearls and the one who trapped him in the Land of the Shadows,merging back as a whole.

Since then,he became one of the Ninja's most trusted allies in terms of magical and supernatural expertise.

 _Julian: "Randy,thank goodness! I thought you were captured like the others"_

 _Randy: "Is Theresa all right?"_

 _Heidi: "Is my brother all right?"_

 _Julian: "I think so! Everything happens so fast,but my guess is that they escaped. So i use that opportunity to escape as well"g_

 _Randy: "Great goodness!"_

 _Heidi: "Phew!"_

 _Julian: "So where are we going now?"_

 _Randy: "Somewhere safe,and i know the way there!"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _Howard: "I never know you have the nerves to pull that stunt off. You could have get killed us all because of that!"_

 _Theresa: "Sorry!"_

 _Howard: "In addition to that,you will NOT gonna live this down if Randy ever gonna hear of this!"_

Theresa could only sheepishly rub her head in embarassment as she and Howard are still on the run from the pursuing terrorists. Never in her life has she OF ALL PEOPLE have to pull off a blunder like this,but it has to be done and at least it saved Howard's life,and hers. The purple-haired girl makes sure she made mental note of not to tell Randy of _that_ escape plan.

* * *

 ** _[Flashback begins several minutes earlier]_**

 _Terrorist 2: "Get moving,you little shits!"_

 _Terrorist 3: "Come on,faggots! Don't let us drag you by your collar,you piece of shits!"_

 _'Seriously,is it just me,or is this guys are having one heck of a swear-fest'_ ,the former baton-twirler could only thought as she and the other students are marching toward the Cafeteria,screaming absurd mixtures of death threats and profanities at the poor students. This only make Rachael crying rivers,but she still has to follow. It also makes Theresa thought about Randy at this very moment,but that thought of worry was interrupted as the hostages arrived at the area.

The room was filled with captured students,and terrorists scattered across the room,ensuring no one will escape.

Howard carefully looking around the room as he went into his spot,still preparing his escape plan. Somehow,there's an exit near one of the terrorists. Theresa was positioned near Howard,completely unaware of his plan,but hopefully enough,she can use him as a diversion to make an escape without getting captured.

She just need to pull it off precisely.

 _Terrorist 1: "Listen up,you sissies! The Boss will come here for a little meet-and-greet,so you better behave like your teachers want you fuckers to do!"_

 _Terrorist 4: "And don't even think of getting out of here,you maggots! 'Cuz our friendly-neighbour hacker was capturing every moment here now!"_

 _'This better work!'_

Howard suddenly stood up,looking pretty brave,and then raise his hand,prompting one of the terrorists to approach the plum teen. Most of the students,particularly Debbie,looked up in shock as the boy spoke in an militarilistic fashion.

 _Howard: "I can cook for your group,sir!"_

All of the captives went dumbfounded at the boy's response,but it doesn't stop the fear that runs through the atmostsphere of the school. One of the terrorist just stares at him for a minute,before letting go of his sight from Howard.

 _Terrorist 1: "Well then,maggot! Get to the kitchen and start cooking,and don't do anything funny unless we told you to!"_

Just as Howard was about to go to the kitchen,Theresa stood up as well,looking pretty hungry. The boy then proceed with the plan as he went into work.

 _Theresa: "Can i volunteer in the kitchen?"_

 _Terrorist 2: "Are you pretending,cutie!?"_

Theresa only shook her head,as this further enforced by the loud growling noise in her stomach. It really pays off to walk for a long time without taking lunch break. The girl then fainted,causing the students to panic all over the place,forcing the rest of the terrorists to take control. However,Howard uses this opportunity to enact his plan,by intentionally burning the food and spreading four bags of flour in the air,creating a thick fog.

Without nothing to lose,the ginger-haired boy quickly grabbed an unconscious Theresa and bolted out of the door,not noticing that Julian had escaped as well.

 ** _[Flashback ended]_**

* * *

 _Theresa: "...and did you just burning the food on purpose?!"_

 _Howard: "Yeah,that was the part of my escape plan,but it seems you start it first!"_

 _Theresa: "Not to mention i'm kinda hungry"_

 _Howard: (pulled out a McSquiddles from one of his pants pocket)"Here!"(gives the snack to Theresa,who proceeds in eating the contents in just two seconds)_

 _Theresa: (throwing the empty pack into a trash can)"Not bad for a friend of Randy"_

 _Howard: (still recovering from the sight that he have seen)"Y-y-you too!"_

By the time the two escapees finished the conversation,they ended up bumping into Randy,Julian and Heidi,all looking like they are being beaten a thousand times.

 _Randy: "Howard!"_

 _Howard: "Cunningham! You're alive!"_

 _Randy: "Yeah,and with the others!"_

 _Heidi: (sobbing,as she hugs her younger brother deeply)"Howard,you poor stupid idiot! I was so worried about you!"_

 _Howard: "Hey! I thought you were captured by those guys!"_

 _Randy: "She escaped earlier,and just it happens that she found me walking out of the bathroom. The rest is wonkin' history"_

 _Julian: "We also bolted out of there,too! It was Theresa's plan that started it"_

 _Randy: (tilting his head to the right)"Really,Theresa? What did you do there?"_

 _Theresa: "Um,maybe later,but should we better hide to somewhere safe?"_

 _Julian: "Y-yeah! They're coming this way!"_

 _Randy: "I know the way! Follow me!"_


End file.
